Death by a Casserole
by fsmvito
Summary: What if Timmy actually died from eating his mom's squid casserole in the episode Food Fight? This is what happened to his friends and family when he died.
1. Mom's story

It had been a month. Mrs. Turner was sitting in the living room, sobbing, thinking how to go on with her life. Her sorrows ended when her husband entered the room.

''Honey, it's been a whole month. You literally sat on that couch the whole month.''

Mr. Turner sat on the couch next to his wife.

''Listen, I know that it's difficult to get over it, but we really need to go on with our lives.''

When he said that, Mrs. Turner jumped up, and snapped at him.

''You inconsiderate asshole! Timmy was our only son, the whole country was watching when it happened, and it's all my fault and my stupid squid casserole!''

Mrs. Turner started to cry and weep, Mr. Turner was trying to comfort her, but was rudely pushed away.

''Go away! It's your fault too! If you didn't complain about my food, then I wouldn't have put extra effort in cooking, opened a restaurant, met Brad Wurst, participated in that cooking show, and** KILLED TIMMY BY LETTING HIM EAT MY CASSEROLE!**''

''...I'll just leave you alone then...''

Mr. Turner left, leaving his wife sobbing in the dark.


	2. Dad's story

Mr Turner sat on the couch when it happened. It was broadcast to 15 different countries. Thousands, or even millions of poor people witnessed the true horror of cooking shows: on screen murder. Dad was in shock. He was right all along. He knew when he first ate his wife's horrible cooking, when she was feeding their son as an infant, and when he was building his secret storing facility under his own house, that his wife would eventually kill someone with her food.

''She did it. She actually did it.''

Mr Turner left the room in embarrassment, and in grief.


	3. The fairies' story

Cosmo and Wanda were already packing their things. Cosmo was right when he thought it back then. Wanda was ashamed to admit that Cosmo was...**right**. In the castle, Poof was still crying. Because of his eternal life, he will always remember the day that it happened. And so will his parents.

''Ready, Cosmo?''

''Ready, Wanda?''

''Sigh. Do we really have to go?''

''Of course we have to! No one will feed us as fishes, and his parents will probably rent his room out, or something.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right. You're always right, Wanda. That's what I love about you.''

''Aww, Cosmo!''

The fairy ex-godparents were about to smooch, when Poof threw his rattle out of the fishbowl.

''What the hell, Poof?!''

''Fuck you guys! Ever since Timmy died, you've been all kissy kissy, smoochy, smoochy. Well, I can't stand it! Your godson just died, you insensitive jerkwads! To hell with you guys, I'm moving out!''*

''Poof, no!''

*P.S. His speech impedement went away ever since Timmy died. He was so traumatized, that his brain just said:

''Oh, hell no!''

And then he could speak.


	4. Timmy's classmates' story

The news arrived fast at Dimmsdale School. No one mourned. No one cared. Some didn't even remember Timmy. He was just some average kid that no one understands. They just went on with their lives. In class no one seemed to notice the empty spot where Timmy used to sit, Trixie Tang even called him an empty spot. All but one, one man knew about Timmy's demise, crazy ol' Mr. Crocker. He dedicated his LIFE to catching Timmy's fairies. But he knew that to catch Timmy's fairies, they had to be Timmy's fairies.

After class, Chester, AJ and Elmer met at the playground. They brought a candle and a picture of Timmy.

Chester sobbed: ''Here's to you, Timmy! We'll never forget you.''

AJ made a nice altar out of a paperclip, and Elmer laid the picture on it. They lit the candle and left.

Elmer stopped. ''Wait,'' he said, ''where's Sanjay?''

''Didn't you know?'' asked AJ, ''He loved Timmy. And not in a friendship kind of way, he really was in love with him.''

''I knew that, but why isn't he here then?''

''Dude,'' said Chester, ''when he found out that Timmy died, he **hung himself in his closet**.''

''WHAT.''

Elmer BSOD'd and passed out. Chester and AJ dragged him home, while saying:

''We'll never forget you, Timmy.''

THE END


End file.
